Loading and unloading of domestic animals from vehicles is a somewhat difficult project for both the animal and the person who is loading the animal. A number of factors contribute to the difficulty of loading the animal into a vehicle or onto an elevated surface, which includes the weight of the animal; the elevation of the entryway; the age and mobility of the animal; the age and mobility of the animal owner; and the terrain from which the loading/unloading is taking place. Additionally, once loaded onto the vehicle or platform, there exists a need for compacting of the volume of the loading structure. The compaction of the volume allows for more space of the animal in the loaded vehicle and allows the loading structure to be transported to another site where the animal is to be removed from the vehicle.
There exists a need for a compact, lightweight, and structurally capable loading structure to assist in the loading and unloading of animals from vehicles or other such surfaces.